wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Couture
Kitty Couture ''is a half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series, which is spun off of Disney Channel's original comedy series, ''JESSIE. On December 8th, 2013, the Wiki Channel officially renewed Kitty Couture for a second season. During November 2015, it was announced via Variety that the series would be returning fall 2016 for a third season. Overview Kitty Couture follows the story of Valencia "Val" Green, a girl who was born in Atlanta but moved to New York when she was 14. Once friends with wealthy New York teenager Emma Ross who is portrayed by Peyton List in Disney Channel's JESSIE. When Emma becomes overwhelmed with school and family she decides to give Kitty Couture to her friend Valencia. However Valencia is moving to back Atlanta and must attend a new school with new friends. Now it is up to Valencia to maintain to Emma's Kitty Couture website with some of her new personal ideas, fashion designs, pop culture opinions, and all while keeping the secret that she is Kitty Couture. The series shows the journey and rise of Kitty's online fame and success, all while looking stylish, and learning decent morals along the way. During the second season, the series follows Kitty more involved with Fashion. Starting her own designs at her Aunt's boutique, and even becoming a model for magazines and photoshoots. NYCgleek revealed that the second season Valencia would no longer wear disguises and embrace her true identity, and run the Kitty website using her real identity, but this backfires when she realizes that online fame can be very dangerous. Main Cast Kitty Couture/Season 2 Cast|Season 2 Kitty Couture/Season 1 Cast|Season 1 Recurring Cast To see the full list of recurring cast memebers from "Kitty Couture", click here. Series Overview Episodes 'Season 1' The first season of "Kitty Couture" was picked up by the Wiki Channel for a total of 13 episodes. The series was then later increased to 19 to fill out the time slots. On June 6th 2013, Wiki Channel ordered 7 more episodes of the series, which bumped up complete the first season to 26 episodes. Season one follows Valencia getting use to her newly internet fame, along with doing radio shows, interviews, and discussing desginer fashion. 'Season 2' On December 8th, 2013, Wiki Channel renewed Kitty Couture for a second season consisting of 34 episodes. Expected to begin airing late summer/early fall on the Wiki Channel. The season was split in half, so 23 episodes would air first, with the remaining airing in the later 2015-2016 line up. Peyton Borough is also set to have a 7 episode arch in season 2. Other new recurring cast include: *Karoline Matthews (recurring) *Will Evans (recurring) *Josh Andrews Jr. (recurring) *Cecelia Kristine (1 episode) *Christine Ryan (recurring) 'Season 3' Variety announced Wiki Channel had renewed the series for a third season that would air in the fall of 2016 following the remaining episodes of season 2 scheduled to air early 2016. International Release Kitty Couture Kitty Couture Category:NYCgleek's projects